Fillian's Last Golden Words
by Merrythetallest
Summary: Fillian, takes Fili and Kili to the mines. It's all fine and good until an earthquake strikes. The mine falls with in three minutes of the shaking. The only thing is that Fili and his father are stuck in the mines. Fili- 21 Kili- 16


"Fili!"

I heard someone yell. I tried to move but with this rock on my leg it was impossible. I tried to roll the rock off of my leg but that was too much pain.

"I'm over here."

I tried yelling. My voice was rasp and my throat was raw from all the crying I had been doing. I clenched harder onto my father's arm. I didn't want to leave my father. My poor father. What would mother do when she found out? The dust that covered my face started to get become like a crust. I didn't want to cry anymore. I just couldn't. I had to be brave.

"Fili!"

I moved my leg to see if I could get it out that way but I couldn't. I gripped my dads arm in pain. Why did this have to happen to me?!

"Fili, try not to move. Where is your father?"

Questioned the voice. I choked at the answer. I didn't want to answer about my father because I didn't want to face the truth.

"I'll try not to move."

I answered in a choked voice.

"Alright."

I wanted to ask so many questions. Such as where is my brother? How long is this going to take? How much pain was I going to go through before I could get out of here? Was I going to be seeing my mother soon? Could I cry? Could I eat something? Or would I throw that up?

"Hey, ummm where is Kee?"

I asked finally. The question had been stabbing at me ever since the accident happened.

"Don't worry about him right now we need to get you out and get you back to normal."

The voice called back. No I needed to worry about him because he was the closest thing I had to me. What if he was dead? My tears started water with tears. The blood mixed with the tears.

"The only way I will get back to normal to see if my brother is fine."

I told the voice. I heard them whispering. I knew this was going to be bad.

"Fee, I'm okay. I'm with the men trying to get you and dad out, so we can be a family again."

Kili answered. I almost jumped in joy. My brother was okay. He was alive. He was completely fine. I sort of laid back on a rock to relax. If I could. I closed my eyes to remember how this all happened.

"Dis the boys and I are off to the mines!"

Fathers voice called out as we stepped out into the chilly winter morning air.

"Be careful! I love you."

My mother came running to the door. My mother stood on her toes and kissed my father. My father kissed her back. When they stopped kissing my mother's blue eyes sparkled. I looked over at my young twenty year old brother who made a face that made him look like he was going to throw up.

"Alright boys let us go off to the mines!"

I followed my blonde farther down the steps to the street that was paved with frost.

"Bye mother."

Kili called back.

"Love you boys!"

Mother closed the door. I looked at Kili. He smiled. He was always my mothers favorite as I was my fathers. My father took pride in me. He liked to show me off sometimes. We headed to the mines. The mines were a dangerous place. It was no place for reckless people such as Kili ,but my father thought that Kili was more responsible. As his older brother I thought nothing of Kili as responsible.

"Isn't this going to be fun Fee?"

Kili questioned. He took a bite off of his green apple. I had been mining with my father for a year now. It was nothing but work. It was my brothers second time joining us.

"After a couple more visits you won't be calling it fun."

My father looked back at us. I was only two inches away from being taller than him.

"Fili is right. Work isn't fun but it must be done. Right Fee?"

I looked at Kili and gave him a slight smile.

"Right father."

He smiled at my response. I put my hands in my furs hoping to warm them. We passed my uncles house. My uncle was just opening the door.

"Good morning master Fillion."

He called out. My father stopped so did we.

"Good morning Thorin. Off to guard duty I see."

My father replied as he started walking towards Thorin. Uncle Thorin was wrapped up in his silver armor.

"Aye, indeed. I see you are taking the boys to the mines."

Uncle smiled at us. Kili ran up to him and gave him a hug. I stood back and then went up and shook his hand. My brother was still a little immature when it came to my uncle, but I mean Kili honored Thorin. I more looked at my father for guidance in life. My uncle was stuck up and didn't smile much.

"Aye. Might as well teach them sooner or later. Although, when we reclaim the mountain they won't be mining. But until they are adults they will be doing this job."

My father and Uncle still talked about reclaiming their home from the nasty dragon smaug.

"They are young princes ,but young princes should learn the true meaning of hard work."

Uncle eyed Kili and then me.

"Aye. Well may your day meet your needs."

Father said starting to walk away.

"May your day claim the same."

Father, Kili and I started walking to the mines again. We were so close to the mines. All we needed to do was climb up the mountain which was not too far away from uncles home.

"Do you think I will become a great warrior like uncle?"

Kili questioned me. I thought for a second.

"I am bound to become such as my father as you are to become like uncle."

Father smiled at me.

We headed up the trail which would lead us to the mines. The mines were filled with such minerals such as silver. It was a good job.

"Alright remember boys this isn't a play zone this is a very dangerous spot. If one thing goes wrong some could die. Got it?"

I looked at Kili.

"Got it."

We both replied. I looked back up at my father. He had brown eyes like Kili ,but his hair was the same color as I. We got to the entrance to the mine. My father brought the pickaxes down from his shoulder and gave Kili and I ours. The picaxe wasn't heavy but after a couple of hours of swinging the darn thing at rocks it would grow heavier.

"Kili you go with master Noli and Fili you come with me."

Kili looked at the brown ,ginger haired dwarf. He was Ori's older brother. We didn't know Nori that well.

"Why can't I come with you and Fee?"

Fillian sighed and looked at Nori.

"Good day master Nori. Say, can you take young Kili under your wing for the day. You are such a brilliant miner, I thought you could teach him about mining."

Father asked Nori ignoring Kilis question. Kili sighed. I gave him a look. He replied with rolling his eyes. Kili was never one to talk to strangers. I bumped his shoulder.

"Aye, I would love to take the young prince under my wing for the day. Come on laddie. Don't be sigh come on out and let me a good look at my student."

Kili came out of Dads protection of view. He shook Nori's hand.

"Hello sir my name is Kili."

Nori smiled.

"Names Nori."

They stopped shaking hands. I smiled at Kili who looked at me.

"Alright well me and my boy are off. Good luck teaching the young one."

My father and I started down towards the back of the mine.

"Hold on Fee."

Kili said. I turned back and Kili threw me an apple.

"Just in case you get hungry."

I smiled and bit the apple.

"Thanks Kee. Love you and be safe."

He put his pickaxe on his shoulder.

"Love you too."

I chased after father who kept on walking without me. The dust from the air already had be coughing. I bit a price of my apple again to calm down the coughing. Miners swung at the rocks with all their strength. We traveled all the way until we got to the back of the mine.

"So why did you tell Kili to stay with Nori?"

I asked beginning to swing my axe. The axe hit the rocks making sparks fly.

"Well I just thought he would need to learn before he started working in the mines in a couple months."

He swung his axe at a different spot of rocks.

"Why couldn't you just teach him?"

I started peeling away loose rocks.

"When you were starting off we weren't this far in. This is the most dangerous zone in the whole entire mine. At any second this could come falling down."

I stopped peeling away the loose pebbles.

"Oh I get it! Sorry I wasn't thinking."

I swung again. My father and I kept swinging at the rocks until our arms started to shake. My back ached. I sat down on a rock and took another bite out of the apple Kili gave me. I ate it until I got to the core. When I finished my apple I threw it at the wall. My father sat down next to me. He pulled out a piece of bread wrapped in cloth to protect it from getting dusty. He took a big giant bite out of it.

"After an hour or so let's go home eh?"

I picked up a rock.

"Aye, my arms are starting to get really sore."

I threw the rock at the wall. the side of the wall completely fell down. Father got up in an instant. The wall showed signs of silver. He picked up his axe and started digging for the silver. He swung as hard as he could. I stood up and joined him. We swung until a put brick of silver was out of the wall.

"This will feed us for a year!"

I said picking up the silver brick.

"Aye it sure will. Let us call it a day, we did our work."

I picked the brick up and heaved it to my chest.

"Let us."

We started heading out of the mine when a sudden shaking occurred. Dad looked around.

"Fili run! This is going to cave in any second."

I started running and my father chased after me. I clenched the silver harder. I ran as fast as I could. My father and I saw dwarves running ahead of us. The entrance was a couple meters away from us. Father and I were the only ones left in the mine. All of a sudden all of the rocks fell. A big rock fell on top of me making me fall to the floor. I dropped the silver. I looked back at my father who was also pinned to the ground but by a much bigger rock.

"Dad!"

I yelled over the noise. I reached out for him and he grabbed my hand. He squeezed it. Other rocks were falling. My leg was struck by a giant boulder. I screamed in pain.

"Fili if you make it out alive, tell you mother I loved her. Protect Kili at all costs and become a royal king. Make me proud to call you my son."

A tear went down my cheek. Through the noise I could hear my father.

"Dad we are going to make it out alive I promise."

He sighed and looked at me with his dark brown eyes.

"Do not make a promise you can not keep that isn't a princes way. Fili I love you. Take back Erebor with your uncle and brother. Kill the damned dragon Smaug. Do it for me!"

Father told me. He smiled at me as a tear went down his cheek.

"I love you."

He whispered. His face went pale and his body went limp.

"No! No! No! You can't be dead! Wake up dammit! Wake up father!"

I cried. I tried to move but the rock that pinned my leg made it hard. The pain was too intense but I didn't care. I gripped my fathers cold hand harder. I screamed again in pain. The shaking stopped and the rocks stopped falling. The rock that was big enough to crush me that was above my head became loose. I don't care if that rock killed me. I didn't not care of anything anymore. All I wanted was for my father to be alive. Even though the shaking had stopped a couple of good sized rocks fell down. One hit me in the head. it was enough impact to make me pass out.

_I dreamt of my father. He took my hand. He placed a piece of gold in it. He looked at me. _

"_A present to you from I ,your father. This piece of gold is your fate." _

_I looked at the coin. I hadn't seen anything like it. It had words on it. Dwarvish words! _

"_Erebor."_

_I read out loud. _

"_What does this have to do with fate father of mine?" _

_My father smiled and looked into my eyes. _

"_The fate of protecting your brother. The fate of making your mither shine with gladness. The fate of a great adventure with your uncle. The fate of taking back the mountain Erebor. That is your fate."_

_I put my hand into a fist. The coin felt heavy ,but yet so light. _

"_How will I make my mother happy, after she finds out that you have passed away? How will I protect my brother if he is so reckless? How will I go on great adventures if you are not there? How will I take back the mountain if the dragon lives? Father if you must say my fate is of those things then you are wrong. I am not capable of any of it." _

_He put his hand on my cheek. _

"_You will find ways. Time will pass and soon you will see your fate. Fili, my boy this is your fate and if I am not right then I will be damned. You are capable of all these things." _

_I put my hand over his hand that was on my cheek. _

"_If this is my fate then it shall be father. I am going to make it all happen." _

_He smiled. _

"_Now I must go. The angels are calling out to me. I love you son. You make me so proud." _

_He hugged me and I hugged him back. I started to cry. _

"_Do not cry. I am still with you in here." _

_He pointed at my heart. _

"_I love you father." _

_He smiled and started to walk away from me. _

I woke up. My leg was fresh with pain like my head was. I clenched my fist. There was something in between my fingers. I opened my fist and there lied a coin of Erebor. I looked over at my father who was looking at me.

"This is my fate."

I needed to get out of here.

"Help! Help me!"

I screamed as loud as I could. I tried to move my leg ,but the pain was so unbearable.

"Help!"

I heard someone's voice.

"Its Fili. Son of Filian and nephew of Thorin. I am fine, but I am pinned under a rock."

I screamed back at the voice.

"Can you get out?"

Asked the dull voice. I tried to move my leg. I put my hands on the rock and pushed with all my might. I moved it a little bit ,but all it did was dig into my skin more. I heard something break which set me off screaming.

"Fili are you alright?"

Screamed the voice. I clenched my teeth in pain. I couldn't move my leg.

"No, I broke my leg."

I answered in more like a cry. I could hear them try to move the rocks.

"We are going to get you out of there in a couple hours I promise. How far do you think you are from the entrance?"

I closed my eyes to try to remember before the rocks that stopped me. We were pretty close.

"I say three meters. So about nine feet."

I rested against a rock that was behind me. I gripped the coin in my hand tighter. I couldn't give up right now because I had fate that I had fulfill. I put my left hand on my fathers plain arm. I looked at his eyes, they were plain and dull. I would never get to see my fathers bright eyes again. I started to cry at the thought. My father was gone forever. I closed my eyes. I heard the dwarves and men start to roll the rocks away and pick axe them.

It had been two hours since they had started and now they were not even a layer of rock away.

"Fili."

Yelled a deep voice. It was like Thorin's voice.

"Uncle!"

I replied at the voice. We were so close it was as if I could feel his breathe. The air had grown stuffy and it was getting harder to breathe.

"Fili where is your father? Is he okay?"

I looked down at the dark figure. I shook my head.

"My father is no more."

I answered in a cry. I could hear uncle sigh.

"Is it bad?"

He asked in concern.

"It's bad enough. I can't bare the sight. I really don't think Kili should see him like this."

I could hear uncle scatter over a couple of the rocks.

"Kili, you need to go comfort your mother. Tell her that Fili is fine and not to worry. We will handle it from here."

I choked when I heard this. Kili hated being told what to do.

"Uncle, I need to see my brother.."

"Go now! You need to learn how to listen to your elders."

I heard Kili sigh. I smiled slightly. I knew he was upset but it was better for him. I heard my uncle come back over to the crack where we could talk. I could see him peep through. It was too dark for him to see my father. Although he could see my leg that was crushed under the rock.

"Fili that leg of yours looks really bad."

I clenched my teeth. It hurt like hell but I needed to act like it was no big deal. The situation that I was in was serious and if I started complaining about my leg it would be another burden for my uncle.

"Oh that. No need. It is nothing but some blood. I just scraped it."

He looked at me and sighed.

"You are just like your father. Let us get you out now."

I heard him roll a rock out of the way. The rock that rolled away was perfect for me to crawl out of. I put my hands on the rock again and tried to get it off. I rolled the rock off but it came with consciences. Another one of leg bones broke and more pain. I screamed and started crying.

"Fili! Are you okay?"

My uncle asked concerned. I put the coin into my pocket of my skins. I got into crawling position although I didn't put pressure onto my right leg. I went through the hole that was perfect size for me to fit through. When I got out everyone was surprised. When I was finally free of the hole I took a deep breathe of fresh air and lied down on the dirt. Thorin went to my side.

"Fili my boy."

I looked up at his blue eyes. I started to laugh. I was free of that wretched cage.

"Oh uncle, I'm perfectly fine don't worry about me. Just get my father out of there so we can bury him on Sunday."

I started to giggle again but halfway through my laughter I passed out.

I opened my eyes to a bright shiny room. I looked around. I was at someone's house in a bed. The pain zipped through me like a knife. I groaned.

"Fili you are awake."

A familiar voice said. I looked over to find my young brother. He looked fine as ever. I smiled at the sight of him. I sat up.

"Hello Kee."

I said as I sat up.

"Oh you are okay! I'm so glad. Oin said that you might be out for another day or so because of the lose of blood."

Blood. I hate blood now.

"So where is mother?"

He sat on my bed.

"Mother is mourning."

I looked at him. Mother was mourning? I sighed. How shall I complete my fate?

"So you found out about father?"

I asked looking down at the blanket that covered me.

"Yeah."

He answered quietly. I looked at the fire that was in the corner.

"Where is uncle?"

Oin came in.

"Oi! You're awake! My ,my, mister you're lucky you didn't lose that leg of yours. All that was left was just bone. I had to reattach a couple of your nerves."

The explanation of the healing was making the pain get worse.

"Thank you Oin for your explanation. All I need to do is recover right?"

I questioned hoping there wouldn't be anything else I had to do.

"Recover and go through therapy."

I looked at my brother who looked like he wanted to make a smart comment.

"Therapy? Like therapy to talk to someone?"

I was so confused.

"No therapy for your leg to get it working properly again."

I bit my lip. I needed to go through therapy. Everyone would make fun of me.

"For how long?"

Oin looked at my leg that was propped up by a bunch of duck feathered pillows.

"I say about two to three months."

Two to three! Are you kidding me.

"Thanks Oin, for everything that you have done for me."

Oin smiled at me.

"It's my honor to heal the prince. Oh which reminds me. I found this coin in your skins. I thought it meant something valuable to you. So here you go."

Oin said giving me the coin. I clenched it when he gave it to me and put it in my shirt pocket.

"Thank you again Master Oin. I really owe you a lot for saving my leg."

He smiled and walked out of the room.

"What does that coin mean?"

Kili asked getting closer to me. I thought of the dream I had. I took the coin out of my pocket.

"It's my fate. Father told me my fate and gave me this coin in his last moments of life."

I answered slowly. I looked at Kili who had tears in his eyes.

"Kee, he told me to protect you. He loved you so much. You were his son. His reckless son. Heck you're the only dwarf besides uncle that does archery. Kili, father wanted me to protect you from harm because he wanted you to live so you can prove your greatness."

I explained to him. He put his head on my shoulder and started to sob.

"Why couldn't I be there to listen to his last words? The only reason he didn't take me with him was because he loved you more than me."

I put my hand on his cheek.

"Kili, father loved you as much as he loved me. He didn't want to take you with us because it was too dangerous and he didn't want you to get hurt."

Kili looked at me. He had the same eyes as my father. I grinned at him. I missed my father.

"What did he say about mother? He must have said something about mother."

My mind flashed back to my father telling me to bring my mother happiness.

"He told me to bring her happiness and to tell her that he loved her so."

Kilis eyes shined.

"You must tell mother. She hasn't talked to anyone for two days now and refuses to eat. Oin says that if she keeps this up for a week she will die. Fili you have to bring happiness to her. Get up lets go!"

I tossed the blankets off of me. Kili stood up and ran to go get my crunches in the corners. I swung my crippled leg that was wrapped in bandages over the bed. I stood up on my left foot. Kili handed me the crutches.

"Let us go off to see mother. We must do it quietly though so no one suspects our leaving."

We quietly walked/hopped over to the door that went to the street. The street was filled with merchants. We headed up the streets as fast as we could. We passed the trail up to the mine. I looked up to see a black hole.

"We are burying Father tomorrow. It's going to be a big ceremony I heard, every dwarf is to show up. Uncle is planning it all because mother won't. I'm worried she won't even show up at fathers burial."

Kili informed me.

"Wait if tomorrow is Sunday then today is Saturday. Last time I recall the date it was Wednesday. I have been asleep for three days?!"

I was surprised of this news.

"Yeah like I told you, you slept for two to three days."

I kept on hopping up the hill.

"We need to fasten our pace."

I tried fastening my pace but I was still pained by the accident.

"Kili I don't think I can fasten my pace. I'm still too weak."

I called out. He looked back at me. He looked at me and then at a wheel barrel that was in front of our friend Ori's house. Ori was outside gardening.

"Oi, Ori may I borrow ,this just for a bit."

Ori looked up from his garden.

"Yeah I just need it back before sun down."

Kili took the handles and rolled it over to me.

"Get in ,Fee."

I looked at the wheel barrel and then back at Kili.

"I may be pained but I still have my pride."

I started hopping along the street again. Kili rolled the barrel towards me again. He walked in front of me and pushed me into the wheelbarrow. My but hit the bottom of the wheel barrel.

"Why did you do that?"

Kili out my crutches into the barrel with me and started pushing. All it was from here on out was a hill going down. He didn't even have to push me. The barrel flew down the hill and whipped pass my uncles house. When the hill came to its end it was our house. My brother stopped the barrel in front of our gate. Kili helped me out of the barrel. He handed me the crutches. Kili opened the gate for me and I hoped up the steps. I reached the door and opened it. The house looked untouched.

"Mother. It's Fili. Where are you?"

I called out into the dark room. I walked in and I heard a sound coming from her room. I hopped over to the door of her room and opened it. I found my mother slumped over on her bed crying.

"Mother. It's me your son."

I hopped over to her and sat right down next to her. I put my arm on her.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

She questioned me. I smiled slightly at her.

"Mother do not worry about me. I just heard you weren't doing well and I came to come check up on you. Mom, father in his last moments told me, my fate. It was to protect Kili and to make you glad. Mother if this is my fate then I shall make you happy. I know you are sad and are mourning over Father's death but you must not let fathers death define who you are."

Mother looked at me and gave me a hug.

"I have been waiting for you to wake up and tell me his last words."

She put her head on my shoulder. My mother never spoke to me like this before.

"My father and your husband told me to tell you that he loved you so."

Mother looked up at me. Her blue eyes shone as the sunlight hit them.

"Father is gone and we may mourn over his lost ,but it shall not define us. Let us shine through this darkness of time."

Kili came in and sat right next to me. He put his arm on my shoulder. I gripped his hand and wrapped my arm around my mother. It was just us three now.

"Father had told me in his last golden words my fate thus I must follow it. We are the bloodline of Durin we have seen dark days yet we still shine through them. Let this light of ours define who we truly are."


End file.
